Fresas
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Es una pregunta estúpida, una pregunta realmente innecesaria, pero no hay momento del día en el que no se pregunte cómo son las jodidas bragas de la sangresucia. Y necesita saberlo.


**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M por escenas de sexo y lenguaje para niños grandes.

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Summary**: Es una pregunta estúpida, una pregunta realmente innecesaria, pero no hay momento del día en el que no se pregunte cómo son las jodidas bragas de la sangresucia. Y necesita saberlo.

**Fresas.**

_Miss Mantequilla._

**Capítulo único.**

Los labios ligeramente fruncidos y las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba. En sus ojos un brillo nuevo, algo que nunca ha llegado a ver. ¿Deseo? Oh si. Sus pupilas se estremecen suavemente y casi puede adivinar el pulso acelerarse bajo la fina piel de su cuello. Y él sabe perfectamente que tiene el mismo brillo febril en la mirada. Desde la distancia alcanza a oler el mismo vapor que ella. Huele a pergamino, al igual que la poción de la sangresucia. Huele a las manzanas de caramelo de Honey Ducks, sus favoritas y las de su madre. Huele, para su horror, a fresas. Fresas como las que ella comía con deleite aquella tarde.

Draco nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan excitado y ultrajado a la misma vez, pero así fue. Ella reposaba contra un tronco, la túnica abierta, dejando ver las piernas enfundadas en las largas y tupidas medias grises, la larga falda cubriendo sus muslos. La camisa y corbata firmemente abrochadas. Nada en su atuendo era revelador, pero no hacía falta.

En un pequeño plato de porcelana blanca descansaba una docena de fresas. Rojas, pulposas, jugosas y dulces. Todas ellas brillando bajo un tenue rayo de sol. Granger las cogía son la punta de sus dedos y las mordía con deleite, cerrando los ojos extasiada con sólo saborearlas. Una cristalina gota resbalaba por su mano y ella la había atrapado con su lengua en un instante.

Draco Malfoy estaba lejos, pero lo bastante cerca como para ver y disfrutar de aquella visión. Se había acercado para molestarla, pero verla comiendo las fresas lo había trastornado por completo.

Desde entonces se pasa el día preguntandose a qué huele su amortentia, y sobre todo, por extraño que suene, si acaso lleva bragas con estampado de fresas. Draco es un chico despierto sexualmente, aunque no de forma exagerada. Se ha tirado a alguna Ravenclaw y dos o tres Slytherins. Las cortejó, las sedujo, las besó, luego les dijo que quería verlas en algún aula vacía y finalmente las hizo gemir y suspirar sobre algún pupitre. En todos esos encuentros todas ellas llevaron fina lencería del más puro verde que sólo lo atrajo más hacia ellas y sus cuerpos calientes.

Está seguro de que la sangresucia no tiene curvas, y que ni si quiera lleva ropa interior femenina. No hay pechos que llenen un sujetador bajo su camisa de algodón blanco. No hay unas caderas anchas y llenas que lo vuelvan loco, atrapadas en encaje y seda. Pero cada vez que la imagina suele ser con el largo cabello castaño tapándole el pecho blanco y unas bragas vulgares, blancas con un estampado de ridículas fresitas.

Al salir de la clase no puede olvidar la expresión de Granger al oler la amortentia e inconscientemente, a pesar de todo lo que tiene en la cabeza, la sigue. Camina sola por los pasillos. Se ha despedido de sus estúpidos amigos y recorre los pasillos en silencio, rumbo a la biblioteca.

Oh, cuántas cosas le haría bajo esa falda demasiado larga para su gusto. Ni un sólo pedazo de piel blanca o carne tierna a la vista. Sólo tela y más tela que sólo le permite _imaginar_ y no ver. Y él sólo quiere apartar la falda para comprobar si es cierto. Si lleva bragas de fresa.

-Draco. Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?

Draco alza la mirada y choca sus ojos con las negras orbes de Snape. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y asiente.

-Creo que no terminas de entender la gravedad del asunto, chico - Snape se acerca un poco más a él y agarra su brazo izquierdo - No estás haciendo ningún progreso.

-Lo intento, ¿vale? - Sisea el rubio tratando de no perder la calma - Por supuesto que sé lo que tengo que hacer y obviamente, soy consciente de la gravedad de todo esto. Es a mi familia a quien amenazan. Es a mi a quien ha confiado la misión.

-Y si lo sabes ¿por qué estás tardando tanto?

-Porque quiero que salga bien.

Es una respuesta vaga y sabe que Snape no se lo traga en absoluto, pero no le importa. Tiene demasiado en la cabeza. El armario evanescente. Matar al chiflado de Dumbledor. Las bragas de Granger. Y aunque parezca la cosa más estúpida del mundo - que lo es-, se ha convertido en una de sus mayores obsesiones.

Piensa en ello a la hora de comer. Al levantarse. Al verla. ¡Joder, ha llegado a imaginarla en esas estúpidas bragas mientras se masturbaba la otra noche! La tiene totalmente metida en la cabeza, y ya no sabe qué más hacer para olvidar eso. Se empapa del recuerdo de su cara extasiada al comer esas estúpidas fresas. Nada en el temblor de su voz al oler la amortentia en la clase de Slughorn. Se ahoga en este nuevo e indeseado placer de imaginarla desnuda, envuelta en sus sábanas, caliente y trémula.

-Voy a la biblioteca.

-¿De nuevo?

Potter frunce el ceño, aunque le parece extraño que a estas alturas él siga sin entender que Granger pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que en cualquier otra parte del planeta. Aún así agudiza el oído. Ha sido pura casualidad el estar en la esquina del cuarto piso, donde los Griffindor tienen su clase de encantamiento a las diez y media.

_Ya, claro, casualidad. Pura y dolorosa casualidad, Malfoy_ repite constantemente una voz demasiado parecida a la de la insufrible sabelotodo. Aún así se mantiene callado, escondido en la oscuridad cuando ella pasa delante de él sin verlo después de haberse despedido de sus amigos.

Camina erguida, con la mirada fija al frente. Orgullosa y altiva. Toda una Griffindor que no se deja amedrentar por nada ni nadie. _Ni si quiera él_. Camina detrás de ella a cierta distancia, despacio pero decidido, con paso suave, silencioso, para no ser notado. Ella no lleva la túnica de clase, ya no la considera necesaria dado que el frío ha mitigado y el castillo se mantiene lo bastante cálido como para poder dejarla en su cuarto. No se da cuenta de ello hasta que se le caen un par de pergaminos de las manos y ella se agacha para recogerlos. No, no agachada en cuclillas. Agachada con las piernas estiradas, estirando su brazo hacia el suelo para coger la esquina del pergamino. La falda se levanta y los largos calcetines, incapaces de estirarse con ella, se repliegan suavemente sobre sí mismos. Ve, extasiado y aterrado, la piel blanca de detrás de sus rodillas. Observa, anonadado, su forma de recuperar la verticalidad como si no hubiese hecho la cosa más sensual y sublime del mundo.

Jura que daría lo que sea para que ella se girase levemente, con una sonrisa suave en los labios y los ojos ardientes, y le ofreciese parte de esa piel que ha podido entrever.

Quiere huír, pero algo dentro de él le dice y le **ordena** que tiene que ir detrás de ella para quitarse de una vez por todas esta maldita curiosidad.

_Son sólo bragas. Bragas de una asquerosa sangresucia._

Pero necesita saberlo. Necesita quitarse esa imagen sucia y perversa. Esos labios rojos besando la fruta, sus dientes blancos y perfectos clavandose en la carne roja y tierna. Su lengua atrapando el suave zumo que resbalaba de la fruta por sus largos dedos. Quiere dejar de imaginarla con esa misma expresión lamiendo y mordiendo otra cosa. Quiere dejar de imaginarla con la mirada perdida, debajo o encima de ella. _Necesita, jura que necesita, quitarsela de encima._

Granger coloca sus cosas suavemente sobre la mesa de madera, sin a penas hacer ruido. Consulta el pergamino en el que ha escrito las tareas que han sido dadas hoy y luego se dirige a uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, el de encantamientos. Es un pasillo estrecho y relativamente oscuro, al que a penas le termina de llegar luz. Es ahí cuando Draco ve su oportunidad y decide no perderla.

Lanza un _muffliato _y antes de que ella descubra que todo ha sido silenciado le lanza un hechizo que la ciega. Granger se sobresalta al ser privada de su visión. Comienza a palpar su cuerpo en busca de su varita, pero la ha dejado sobre la mesa y no va a poder volver a por ella. Primero porque no ve. Y segundo porque él ya está ahí para apretarla.

Draco recorre su cuerpo con las manos. Tiene curvas. Suaves y pequeñas curvas que se amoldan a sus manos. Siente que su columna vertebral está un poco desviada, su zona lumbar es más curvada de lo normal. Aprieta sus brazos y constata que llevar pesados libros la ha hecho más fuerte, pero no menos femenina. Su cuello es largo y blanco, suave, y encuentra un lunar en su nuca que no puede evitar besar. Ella suspira, ha dejado de resistirse en el momento en el que él ha apartado su cabello.

Se pregunta si se dejará besar pero no termina de intentarlo, pues ella misma lo busca con sus labios. Oh, bendito sonido ese que escapa de la garganta de la chica. Un gemido suspirado en cuando sus labios se rozan, todavía dandole la espalda. ¿Es ese el sonido que ella hace cuando saborea esas dulces fresas? Es el que él oye en su cabeza cuando imagina que la muerde y lame por todas partes.

Él ha sido generoso con cada mujer que ha besado y extasiado. Muy al contrario de lo que otras personas piensan, Draco es un amante generoso. Se concentra más en el placer de su compañera que en el suyo propio, y ésta vez no va a ser diferente.

Baja sus manos hacia la falda y la sube lentamente. No quiere bajar los calcetines hasta sus tobillos. Ahí, casi a medio muslo, la tela gris sólo es una llamada. Ahora entiendo por qué su madre siempre le ha dicho que enseñar es de vulgares y cualquieras, y que el poder de una mujer reside en la imaginación que es capaz de despertar. Ella ha encendido e incendiado su cabeza con todas esas imágenes. Ha matado su cordura y luego la ha pisoteado. Se agacha lentamente, sin dejar de tocarla, para que ella sepa que no se marcha. Ella agarra su falda al rededor de su cintura, sonrojada y temblorosa. No puede negarse, no tiene voz. Sólo deseo.

Draco cierra los ojos y le da la vuelta a Granger, la coloca frente a él y con los ojos cerrados pega su nariz a la piel de ella. Aspira suavemente su aroma y se estremece mientras se le hace la boca agua. Afortunadamente, gracias al hechizo, nadie escucha el leve quejido de ella cuando lame su vientre. Con dedos seguros baja las bragas, que no se atreve a mirar todavía, y después se entretiene con cada parte de ella que le es ofrecida.

Hermione suspira al sentir los labios de Draco y gime cuando siente su lengua lamerla. Oh si. Lame suavemente, pero con fuerza. Sabe lo que hace. Ella hunde sus dedos en el cabello de él, lo aprieta más hacia su sexo y se siente desfallecer cuando él hace más presión. Más fuerza, más velocidad. Lame y muerde cada parte de su feminidad y ella cree sinceramente que se está volviendo loca.

-Sigue... Sigue, sí...

Es mejor de lo que ha imaginado nunca. Sus suspiros, su manera de mover las caderas para pedirle más. Sus dedos agarrados a su cabello, ordenandole que no pare nunca con esta tortura que la maravilla.

Introduce dos dedos de golpe en ella, y se levanta para volver a estar a su altura. La falda cayó hace tiempo de nuevo y tapa sus movientos, pero no su resultado. Sus pupilas vacías, huecas y pálidas miran al vacío, aún cegadas. Sus labios se han hinchado, sus mejillas sonrosado y de su cuello resbala una fina gota de sudor que se pierde entre sus pechos aún cubiertos.

-¿Te gusta?

_Si_ gime ella, incontrolable. Lo busca a tientas, deseperada, pero Draco no se deja coger y sólo vuelve sus movimientos más fuertes. No sabe si ella ha reconocido su voz, no quiere ni pensar en ello, sólo quiere ver su cara de placer, esos ojos... Ella gime y se retuerce y Draco siente su orgasmo golpearle los dedos.

Hermione recupera el resuello poco a poco y se alisa la tela arrugada de la falda. Confundida y aún encendida espera a que el hechizo que la mantiene invidente desaparezca, pero no ocurre nada. Contrariada, trata de adelantar sus manos para encontrarlo. Es entonces que su olor, en toda su potencia, la golpea. Jabón. Estúpido, corriente, caro y jodido jabón. A eso olía el aire caliente que lo seguía cuando lo vio salir del baño de prefectos con la camisa desabrochada y el pelo rubio y húmedo pegado a su frente. Ya no se ducha o baña sin recordarlo. Quizás por eso, ha dejado que lo hiciera, porque una parte de ella ha reconocido el aroma de uno de los jabones mágicos más caros que el dinero pueda comprar. Dinero Malfoy, por supuesto.

Agarra las solapas de su camisa con fuerza, aún ciega, pero sabe lo que hace. Más tarde se arrepentirá, ahora sólo quiere inhalar profundamente en la curva de su cuello, restregarse contra su cuerpo con lasciva lentitud y gemir en su oído. Hará como que no lo ha reconocido, y seguirá con su vida. Lo suelta después de haber sentido toda su dureza contra ella y espera a que él se aleje. Cuando sus ojos vuelven a ver Hermione se gira hacia la estantería, coge el libro que había ido a buscar antes, y se marcha sin decir nada ni mirar atrás.

Draco, él, sale de la biblioteca como una exalación. En su paladar se mantiene el sabor de su excitación y en su cabeza aún retumba ese último y débil gemido. _Oh, joder, necesita una paja. Ya._

Camina hacia las mazmorras tan dignamente como puede, pero una vez en su habitación, encerrado y escondido detrás de las cortinas de raso verdes, deja que todo lo sucedido vuelva a suceder. Su piel cremosa. Sus gemidos. Su mano apretándose en su miembro. Ella suplicando por más. Sus caderas buscando su boca, pidiendole que no pare. Ese puto gemido de gozo cuando le ha metido los dedos hasta el fondo de las entrañas. Oh si, juraría que se podría haber corrido ahí mismo con sólo sentir lo mojada que estaba.

_Sigue_ había gemido ella apretandolo contra ella. Le había ordenado que no parase de volverla loca. Exigía más de él. Y aunque es algo que se muere por hacer - follársela hasta hacerla gritar, no sólo lamerla y chuparla para hacerla gemir - no piensa rebajarse más. Ya ha hecho suficiente. Ya _es_ suficiente. Ya sabe a qué sabe su placer y...

Las bragas. Las jodidas bragas, ¿cómo eran?

Draco llega al éxtasis con ese último pensamiento, pero lo disfruta igualmente. Suelta un gemido ronco y permite que sus ojos se pongan en blanco. ¿Se correría ella así por él?

Después de limpiarlo todo, antes de avergonzarse como un Malfoy debe hacerlo en una situación como ésta, recuerda que no sólo había bajado las bragas, sino que se las había quitado por completo. Mete la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y agarra la fina tela. Su respiración se hace más pesada y su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho. Tira de la prenda suavemente y la coge con ambas manos delante de él.

Algodón. Suave, simple y aburrido algodón. Con una finísima tira de encaje en los bordes, para darle un toque más delicado. Simples y llanas. Rosas. No hay satén ni seda. No hay verde para seducirlo. Ni si quiera están las malditas fresas que él tanto ha deseado en su imaginación. Amargado, las inspecciona un poco más cuando una palabra llama su atención. Ahí, en la etiqueta blanca que indica la talla (una serpenteante ese, como la de Slytherin, cosa que le hace sonreír socarronamente), bajo el nombre de la marca hay dos simples palabras que lo vuelven completamente loco.

**Strawberry Collection. **

**/**

_Llamadme loca, pero no lo he podido evitar. Estancada con_ Self Harm_ de repente se me ha ocurrido esto. Quería escribir algo oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo sexual. De hecho creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y lo publico con este perfil. Oh, diablos, un poco de sexo nunca viene mal, y menos sin es Dramione, admitámoslo._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Review, opinión, sugerencia, crítica o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, estaré encantada de leer lo que tengáis que decirme._

_Mucho, amor!_


End file.
